Yo Gabba Gabba: The Movie
''Yo Gabba Gabba: The Movie is a Made For TV movie, based on the show of the same name. It is Directed by Oliver Lake And produced by Universal Studios And MTV movies '' Plot: Young William and his family attend Yo Gabba Gabba Live!, unaware that the animatronic robot hosts have a big programming flaw, and that flaw drives them to violence. As the body pile rises, William, his mother, and their new pals must escape the Gabbas, or be murdered by them... Trailer scenes: A mechanic is implementing and programming Muno for a taping of Yo Gabba Gabba, But he can’t delete a command named “OVERRIDE”. He constantly presses the “DELETE” button, but it’s no use. Muno’s eye turns red, and he strangles the mechanic. William is watching the Yo Gabba Gabba TV Show. His father surprises him with tickets to Yo Gabba Gabba Live!, and William gasps in surprise. At the Yo Gabba Gabba Set, a security guard tells William‘s family the Gabbas have been acting crazy since the taping of their previous episode. William and his family and other people in the audience are chanting “Yo Gabba Gabba!” So the Characters can come to life. Maxwell, the producer of the show, is informed the characters were tampered with. The stage light comes on, revealing Plex standing there, his endoskeleton arm exposed and drinking a small can of oil. Plex asks maxwell for a hug Maxwell says “OH MY GOD, RUN!” Cue music Muno is seen transmitting his programming to the other Gabbas, their eyes turning red in the process. The show’s camera operator, Robert, is confused why Brobee is just standing in a nearby corner. When he taps his shoulder, Brobee turns around and hits him with a hammer. A brief shot of Foofa and Toodee cornering William’s mother, Rebecca is shown. A brief shot of plex shooting fireworks at the audience Brobee stabs Arthur, the director of the show, with a golden hacksaw. Toodee rips off William’s left arm and shoves a shovel down his gullet Muno and Toodee are seen throwing show props at William’s parents. Plex is seen with sharp metal teeth and a unibrow. Plex say: “bring it on... egghead!” And Rebecca says: “I WILL!” The trailer ends with Brobee burning the set with a Flamethrower. Tropes: Nightmare fuel: Foofa‘s left side of her is ripped off and plex eating off the flesh off Jerry, The Network Executive of Polar Studios. Ascended Fanboy: William is a big fan of the In Universe Yo Gabba Gabba Show. Surprisingly, DJ Lance is not featured in the show. William however loves Brobee. Homicidal Robots: The Gabbas are robots who have severe programming flaws. These flaws drive them to murder. Curse Cut Short: after Brobee hits Robert with a hammer, he says “CORN ON THE COB I’ll KICK YOUR-” afterwards we here shredding sounds and the Wilhelm scream Eye Scream: Tasha’s boyfriend, Dave, dies by Muno shoving his drumsticks into his eyes. Tasha suffers severe trauma after this and vows to stop the Gabbas. Curb Stomp: Plex curb stomps Rebecca‘s 1 year old niece, Charlotte. Goofy Atmosphere: The Gabbas are friendly mascots who entertain children. However, they have a big flaw. Goofy Death: Toodee stabs Aunt Kendra, Rebecca‘s sister, with a prop spear used in the show. Reimagined Soundtrack: A lower pitched version of the show’s theme song plays when Muno shoves his drumsticks into Dave’s eyes. A banana splits styled version of the theme song plays during the credits Adaptational Villainy: The Gabbas are friendly mascots who star in the Yo Gabba Gabba! show with the host the show, DJ Lance Rock. In the movie, The Gabbas are killer animatronics who have severe programming flaws, driving then to murder everyone in Polar Studios in gruesome ways. Badass Makeover: The Gabbas’ builder, Thomas, gives Plex this trope with sharp metal teeth, and a bushy unibrow. Thomas also gave Muno this trope with fangs and a top hat. The Aerosol Flamethrower: Brobee burns down the set using Tasha’s hairspray and Rick’s lit cigar. Audible Sharpness: William‘s older sister Lilly’s machete makes this sound whenever she takes it out. It’s sharp enough to impale Foofa in the head in the final battle! The sound was also used when Foofa did a “sawing a man in half” trick on Bill Marsh, the set designer. Cinematic Death: Muno falls in a vat of molten iron when Lilly pushes him off the catwalk. His parts are used by Thomas to build a planned 6th Gabba named Woolly. He later appears stalking the show’s producer, Alexia. The second time this trope was used was when Plex killed lily by banging her Head 4 times while counting Unusual Character: Woolly’s planned design is a blue sheep with green polka dots on his wool. He has one green eye and one blue eye. Disney Death: Plex gets stabbed with a crowbar by William’s father, Stuart. His animatronic parts short out when he does so. He somehow survives when our heroes leave the studio. The trope was used again when foofa used a uranium rod on stuart causing stuart to explode after Donald farse, (the janitor) runs off Horror comedy: Plex saying “It’s fun to brush your teeth!”, Foofa’s seductive one-liners, and Toodee throwing green sticky pies are running gags in this movie. Indicator Lights: The Gabbas have indicator lights in their systems to identify their functions and operating conditions. They stop working when the Gabbas go haywire. Why is he just standings there?: Thomas sees Muno ominously standing in the parts and services room, his indicator lights not working. when he attempts to fix them, Muno‘s eye turns red and strangles him. The End...Or is It?: When our heroes leave Polar Studios, A badly damaged Plex exits the studio, still sporting his sharp metal teeth and unibrow. He is dragging Brobee’s ripped costume and spare parts for Toodee. He puts Toodee‘s infrared red eye in Brobee’s empty socket, and the eye lights up. And when the family leaves, Brobee wakes up and Plex laughs very evilly after he says: “I DID IT! YAY” Turned To The Dark Side: When Thomas attempts to update Muno’s programming, He can’t delete a command named “OVERRIDE”. The command runs and takes over Muno’s programming. He transmits parts of it so his friends can turn evil too. Absent Actor: DJ Lance Rock does not appear in the movie at all. Head Slice: Plex kills Thomas by slicing his head open with a sickle he found in the workshop. Heck, he is even shown holding a sickle in the cover art! albeit with the sickle being a tad bit bloody An Arm and a leg: Rick’s fate when Brobee and Plex perform the “Party in my Tummy” on him. Flesh Loser: Parts of Toodee’s costume get ripped off, exposing the robotic endoskeleton underneath. Torch Fluid and Lighter Death: Rick and Stuart use torch fluid and Rick’s box of matches to do this to Toodee. Toodee weakly retaliated by doing the same thing to rick Back From The Dead: Muno crawls out of the molten iron vat as a burnt animatronic endoskeleton. Small Ass Role: Muno is the first Gabba to turn evil, but Brobee and Plex do most of the killing. Asshole Victim: Jerry Glover is the network executive of Polar Studios, who is an alcoholic and throws beer bottles at the animatronics. He becomes the first victim on the count when Toodee violently strangles him to death with a bungee cord. Plex is later seen eating his flesh off when Lilly walks into his office. Fireworks Terrorism: Muno and Plex shoot fireworks at the kids to scare them. AI is a crapshoot: Due to their programming flaws, the Gabbas start murdering not just kids, but EVERYONE at the studio. Emergency Stop: When Thomas hears Plex say his name, He gets paranoid that the animatronics have become self aware, and deactivates Plex to reboot him. However, the reboot makes the bad programming worse, and gets killed. Category:Horror Movies Category:Movies Category:Movies based on TV shows Category:Horror Category:Made for TV movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies